The Red Eyed Overlander
by DiamondPheonix12
Summary: Ib is now fourteen years old and has moved in next to Gregor. But now a new prophecy has appeared and calls for both of them. Old stories will be hear. New threats and old threats are following everyone and a familiar face or two has entered Ib's life once more. Now they're tossed back into the gallery. Can Ib save everyone there as well as herself?
1. Chapter 1

Ib, now a fourteen year old girl with red eyes, long brown hair, and bangs pinned down with red rose hair clips, looked up at the apartment. She had just moved to New York City with her mom and dad. The hot summer air made moving even harder than it already was. Her usual white shirt and red skirt was suffocating her as she trudged up the stairs carrying a box of memories from her time at the art gallery with Garry... No, there was no Garry anymore. He had died and Ib would never see him again.

Remembering him brought tears to her eyes, even after five years. 'Just keep walking. One step at a time. Cry for him after five years won't bring him back. Just keep going...' Ib thought to herself until she finally reached her floor. The place, even the hallway, wasn't much to look at, and not very nice. But after the art gallery, Ib was very open minded about places.

The door across the hall from her apartment opened and a boy with brown hair about the same age as her and a little girl with brown curly hair stepped out. "Look Gregor! Look!" the little girl cried and began waving saying, "Hi you!" Ib smiled and waved back sadly, her mind racing with terrifying memories.

"Hey, I'm Gregor. Need any help?" the boy, Gregor, asked. Ib simply shook her head, as she never did talk much. He shrugged and told the little girl, "Boots, let's go to the park now, 'kay?" Boots nodded excitedly and the two of them walked down the hall. But for Ib, the scene changed and a tall man with lavender colored hair held Ib's hand as they walked down a hall of paintings.

Upon seeing that, Ib dropped the box, that made a loud noise and caused Gregor and Boots to look back at her. Within a few seconds, Gregor had his hand on Ib's forehead, checking for fever. She lay leaning on the wall with tears pouring out of her red eyes. "You okay?" Gregor asked in concern, but Ib didn't make a sound or a move. She was lost in the past. Gregor got the key to her apartment from her hand and opened the door. He and Boots got Ib and laid her down inside, then went back to get the box. When they went back inside, Ib was sitting up breathing hard and wiping her eyes.

Gregor set down the box next to her and watched as Ib struggled to open it. Finally, with Gregor's help, the box opened and Ib grabbed a red rose that way at the top of the box and stroked it's petals. Then, after rummaging around the box, she pulled out pamphlets and a picture of Ib and Garry. "Please go..." whispered Ib and Gregor looked up to see Ib hiding her face. He understood that she needed to be alone, as the emotion in her voice told him, and he silently took Boot's hand and left.

After a few minutes, Ib collected herself and ran down the stairs. She helped her mom and dad with the boxes and unpacking. She was so fast, that they finished in only two hours, even putting a lot of things away. Ib took her box of memories and everything else she had to her room. Already a bed was made for her and a bright, crazy looking, multi-colored rug was spread out on the floor. In half an hour of putting her things away, Ib got tired and bored. "Hey mom! I'm going to the park!" she called and her mother told her to have fun, not stay out long, and to not talk to strangers. Ib rolled her eyes at the last one and headed out for Central Park.

When she got there, Ib sat down under the shade of a tree and watched everyone play. The bird song and laughter of happy children lulled Ib to sleep. She leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. Everything was so peaceful...

She was running. A door appeared in front of her and Ib opened it and ran in. It was still chasing her. Whatever 'it' was. Another door. It was locked. After desperate banging, it opened. Inside, was a headless statue, rag doll, and statue head, each trying to kill her. She ran out of the room. But in front of her was Mary, the painting that came to life and tried to kill Ib and Garry. But Garry always protected her. But there was no Garry coming and Mary grabbed Ib's throat...

Someone shook her awake. Ib let out a scream of pure terror and opened her eyes to see Gregor. "You okay? You were whimpering." Ib nodded. It was the same nightmare she had been having for the last five years, even in the gallery. She tried to erase the image of Mary from her mind with no luck, up and looked to the side. Her rose... It was there, but a bird plucked out a petal. "Agh!" she cried and clutched her stomach, where blood was appearing.

Blood was dripping down her shirt and Ib was feeling lightheaded. "Gregor. Take the rose and put it in water. Please!" Ib begged and he left in an instance with the rose. A minute later, the blood vanished and Ib felt fine. Gregor came back and handed Ib the rose. "Thanks..."

They left the park after an hour or so. Boots, Gregor, and Ib went up the stairs quietly. When they got to their apartments, Gregor's dad flung open the door and handed Gregor a scroll. Ib watched but went inside with a feeling that she wasn't supposed to see that. She closed the door, leaving Gregor, Boots, and their dad in the hallway.

"Gregor, it came this morning. They found another prophecy," said their dad. Gregor opened the scroll and walked into his apartment reading the words. And none of it made any sense. Except maybe one part. It mentioned the 'Overlander of red eyes', and only Ib had red eyes.

Gregor looked at his dad and said, "I'll get Ib and go." Then he took off, knocked on Ib's door, grabbed her wrist when she opened the door, and ran to the laundry grate. "Wha-!" Ib started to cry before she was pushed into the grate.

Ib was falling. Gregor came after her yelling, "Nike!" and Ib felt fur underneath her. When she looked down, she found that it was a giant striped bat. "Gregor!" came Boots' voice and a moment later, little Boots was riding on the bat in front of Ib.

Gregor smiled and said, "Welcome to the Underland Ib!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ib remained silent until she had reached the Prophecy room with Gregor and Vikus. "The Underland is in danger, and Ib is the answer. But that is all we have got from the Prophecy of Lies." the old man said to Gregor as they walked into the room. Ib lingered in the doorway.

"What isn't new?" Gregor laughed coldly. Vikus frowned, saying, "This is no laughing matter Warrior." Gregor shook his head, sighing. He looked at Ib, still at the doorway. "Come in Ib, it's alright." he said and she nodded her head, entering slowly. Silence followed as Vikus looked at the prophecy carved into the wall.

"_The old friend, the old enemy,_

_Return to escape_

_The painted Nightmare._

_The cuts and scrapes_

_Of old battles leave no care_

_For the Red Eyed Overlander with make her choice_

_To save us all or escape herself._

_Two Overlanders, Two Underlanders,_

_Royal and solider._

_One's memory returned_

_One's never forgotten_

_Will the Red Eyed Overlander save herself ?_

_Will the Red Eyed Overlander change our fate?_

_The rose holds the answer,_

_neither violet or green will dwell_

_In her heart of red._

_Can the Underland escape_

_The yellow rose's thorns?"_

Gregor finished reading the prophecy and turned to see Ib, who was shaking violently, tears gathering in her eyes. The prophecy seemed to clear to Ib. The gallery came rushing back to her no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Vikus looked at Ib sadly. "You've been through this journey once before haven't you?" he asked quietly. Ib only nodded, red eyes shut. Her small voice said, "M-Mary..."

They could get nothing else out from her, as she shut herself off completely. Blood began to stain her shirt, although nothing seemed to be wrong. And Ib fell down into darkness...

And woke in the hospital with her red rose in a vase of water. Gregor, Luxa, Mareth, and Vikus sat besides her bed. But she paid no attention to them, but to the image of Mary that stood in the shadows of her room.


End file.
